


Smokescreen

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars/Star Trek AOS crossover
Genre: Casual Sex, Drabble, M/M, Post-Coital, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draycevixen requested a crack crossover favourite of mine: Gene Hunt/Christopher Pike, any port in a storm. Not sure how well the prompt survived, but the pairing is there :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokescreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



Pike stifled a cough, Marlboro thrust warily away. ‘That is _noxious_.’

Gene slipped the fag from Pike’s long fingers, took a languorous drag. ‘Surprised you even tried.’

‘Love a smoke after a fuck.’ His lean body stretched across Gene’s ruined sheets, sex-drenched as his hoarse voice.

‘So they still smoke in the future.’

‘Rarely, but yes.’

‘Wouldn’t have guessed, the way Sam carries on.’

Pike’s feline sprawl sharpened to stillness. ‘Is this a problem?'

The whisky on the nightstand sloshed a storm to his lips. ‘Don’t know what you mean.’

‘Liar,’ he murmured, welcoming Gene’s wet mouth and silence anyway.


End file.
